Polka Dots
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: Macy Misa's first encounter with a JONAS wasn't what she thought it would be. Joe/Macy. Oneshot.


"Stella, I don't _need _a new bathing suit!" Macy cried defensively, crossing her arms.

"Your old one is out of of style!" Stella defended.

"That doesn't matter!"

"It doesn't **matter? **When you're friends with Stella Malone - upcoming number 1 fashion designer of the _world_ - it matters!" She cried, stomping her foot.

"Fine. Which one?" She sighed.

"The blue one." Stella grinned.

"With white polka dots?"

"Yup."

"I don't know..."

"Macy."

"Alright, alright." She plucked the bikini off the rack and grumbled her way toward the dressing room.

"I'll be by the dresses if you need me!" Stella's bubbly voice called. She pushed the door closed, accidentally forgetting about the lock, and changed out of her clothes and into the bathing suit. She looked herself over in the mirror.

"I guess it's not _that _ bad." She said, turning to get a side view. Suddenly, her door burst open and someone bumped into her. She opened her mouth to scream, but the person slapped a hand over it and pushed the door closed, quickly locking it. She pushed him away. "What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Shh! I'm sorry, they chased me in here."

"Who?"

"My fans." She blinked.

"Fans?"

"I'm in a band." He shrugged. His eyes scanned down her body, causing her to scowl. "Polka dots look good on you." She blinked.

"You think so?" She said, turning back to the mirror.

"Mhm." She watched his eyes look her over through the mirror. She cocked an amused eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Nothing." She laughed. "Are you undressing me with your eyes?"

"What? No." He blushed.

"You are!"

"Am not." He said stubbornly. _He reminds me of Stella. _

"You still are."

"I **could **undress you with my hands instead." He took a few steps closer, cornering her.

"Oh, uh, that's not necessary." She mumbled.

"You think so?" He mocked, whispering and leaning closer, pressing his hands into the wall beside her head.

"Uh, uhm.." Her breath hitched as he leaned his head down, toward her neck, soft lips gently pressing against her skin. She just met him, and yet... She swallowed as he made his way to the front of her throat.

"As nice as you look in this." He started. "I think it should come off."

"You...You...what?" She squeaked, breathless. He chuckled, hand running from the wall down her shoulders to the middle of her back, messing with the strings. _He was serious? _She panicked, grabbed his face and pulled his lips onto hers. He groaned slightly, pressing his body into hers, wrapping both arms around her waist. His tongue begged for entrance as she gripped his hair. She gave him access and he smiled against her lips, pushing her against the wall roughly. She arched her back, pressing herself more into him. His hand made it's way to the back of her head. He gripped her hair tightly, bringing her face closer to his and adding more passion into the kiss. She managed to get her legs around him, causing another groan to surface as he detached their lips and trailed kisses down her collarbone. _I wish I knew what his name was. _ She gasped for breath as he sucked on the skin above the left bikini side. His lips slipped under the fabric as he pushed eagerly more into her and-

"Danger? Danger, you in here?" A voice whispered. He paused, frowning, and let her down. Their chests rose and fell against eachothers.

"I have to go." She sighed.

"Okay." He kissed her gently, before slipping out of the dressing room stall. She pressed her hand over her heart and felt it beating much faster then it had been 20 minutes ago.

"Macy?" Knock, knock.

"Yeah?" She said as she got her breath back.

"I found us some dresses." A short red dress was flung over the door. "Oh, and you'll never believe who I just bumped into.."

* * *

"Stella. Why didn't you tell me you were friends with them?" Macy yelled dramatically. JONAS was coming to her school. Hers! And her, so called, best friend knew them. And didn't even tell her! I mean, she knew perfectly well of her obsession and undying love for them, didn't she? Yes, she did!

"You never asked." Stella smiled. She glared, but froze as three familiar - one much too familiar - boys came strutting in. The girls in the hall (Macy included) swooned, besides Stella, who they came right up to.

"Hey, Stell."

"Hi, guys." The middle brother's eyes wandered and fell on Macy. He blinked, head tilting, staring.

"Polka dot girl?" _Thump. _

"She fainted!" The eldest brother yelled, surprised.

"That happens." Stella shrugged.

"So, we shouldn't, like, rush her to the emergency room or something?" Nick questioned.

"Nope." She paused. "Joe?" Nothing. "Joe?" Nope. "Joseph Lucas!"

"Huh?" He asked, kneeling beside the girl on the ground. "What's her name?" He asked first.

"Macy." She answered, confused. "Why'd you call her polka dot girl?" He chuckled.

"No reason."


End file.
